Unexpected
by bailey1ak
Summary: A one-shot loosely based on the episode Quarantine. If trapped in a different location during the lock-down, would the outcome have been different as well?  Ronon/Keller pre-ship


_**A/N:**__ A one-shot loosely based on the episode Quarantine. The old saying "__**You should see the other guy**__" has always hit me when watching the episode Quarantine. If Ronon had a cut after sparing that required stitches what must the other guy or guys look like? Thanks to those at for the transcripts and other helpful information on all things Stargate._

_Thank you to ShaViva, you instill confidence while helping me smooth and perfect my stories._

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or its wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 4 episode _Quarantine_

* * *

**Unexpected**

Dr. Jennifer Keller heard the call for a medical team to the gym over the infirmary's paging system as she hesitated pulling her office door closed. Her shift had ended over a half hour before when Dr. Cole arrived with the shift change, but paperwork had delayed her departure. The young doctor contemplated ignoring the page, knowing that Dr. Cole would handle it just fine, but at that moment the old adage _lead by example_ flitted through her mind.

Being the CMO at such a young age, Dr. Keller felt the adage applied to her even more. She knew in her head that she didn't need to prove herself, she wouldn't have been given the job if she wasn't the best person for the job. The Atlantis Expedition was not outfitted with just adequate people, but with the best in each field. Jennifer still felt though that the idea of leading by example was what made the senior staff so well liked and trusted… _and_ what landed Sheppard's team in her infirmary so often, she mentally added with a shake of her head.

Jennifer pushed her door back open and grabbed her off-world medical kit before quickly locking her door. Her eyes searched for Dr. Cole as she hurried to catch up with the medical team already racing out of the infirmary.

"I got this," she assured Cole as she passed her near the entrance.

Amanda grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I can do this, you're not even suppose to still be here."

Jennifer didn't miss the admonishment in her colleague's voice, but she gave her a grin before disentangling herself from Cole's grasp. "I'm on my way out," she laughed pointing in the direction she'd been heading before Cole stopped her. "Besides, I'm just going to make sure they're still breathing and send 'em your way anyway."

Amanda reluctantly let her boss go with a rueful smile and shake of her head at Keller's back. Turning to the remaining staff she gave the unnecessary orders to prepare the scanners and equipment for the unknown injuries. One good point of having a boss that worked so hard was that the staff seemed to mimic her work ethic.

XXX

Major Lorne watched Private Thorne wheeled briskly away by the medical team. "So he's going to be okay, Doc?"

"Dr. Cole will run a few tests, but he was only unconscious for a few minutes so he'll probably be fine. We'll keep him overnight just to be safe though." Dr. Keller flicked her pen light a couple times into each of Private Andrews' eyes before pulling back slightly and giving the Major a reassuring smile. "Can you make sure Andrews makes it to the infirmary as well?"

"Ah, Doc," the Private spoke up from behind her, "I feel fine. I don't need to go to the infirmary. You already checked me out."

"I want you under the scanner just to be sure. That's a pretty big goose egg you're sporting there."

Lorne watched Dr. Keller remove her gloves before leaning in and whispering something in Private Andrews' ear. She pulled back and gave the Marine a wink before stepping completely away.

"Thanks Doc," Andrews grinned at her before getting up and following two members of Lorne's team from the gym.

"Have you resorted to flirting with the Marines to keep them in line now?" Evan asked her, mirth evident in his voice.

"No," Jennifer said before rolling her eyes at Lorne. "I just reminded him that a particular nurse was on duty right now." Jennifer tried to hold in a smile and keep the innocent look on her face, but she couldn't hide much from Evan. They'd been friends for too long.

Lorne shook his head indulgently at Jenn before sobering a bit and nodding his head toward the only other occupant left in the gym. "I need to get back to the control room. Sheppard's team has the day off, hence the injuries."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he makes it to the infirmary," she said as she watched Ronon turn in his pacing and slowly make his way back the way he'd just come from.

Lorne gave her a slight nod of thanks and a smirk, "If you ask me, they should always assign the big guy to an alternate team when Sheppard takes a day off. His boredom just spells more work for the rest of us." The Major gave a nod of goodbye to the Satedan and then took his leave.

Jennifer picked up her bag and made her way slowly to the far side of the gym. Rather than stepping up to the pacing warrior, she sat on the bench and took up a relaxed posed, patiently waiting for his pacing to bring him within a few feet of her.

"So… playing with the newbies?" she asked, her tone holding a note of light teasing.

"They're too weak," Ronon grumbled, turning and pacing away from her. He knew she wasn't upset, not only by her voice, but because he'd sent enough men to the infirmary to know she didn't hold it against him. "Need to toughen 'em up."

"Have you thought of taking up a hobby to fill your time when you're not off world?"

"No."

Jennifer gave a short chuckle at his short reply. "I'm sure there's something you could find to amuse yourself for those rare occasions Sheppard takes a break."

By this time Ronon had almost made it back in front of the Doc and he held her gaze, "Not as much fun," he assured her with a small smirk and a wink.

Jennifer laughed, motioning him over. "Well, don't think it's escaped my attention that you're injured."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, that's why you're bleeding," she replied sarcastically while patting the seat next to her and pulling on a pair of gloves.

Ronon sat down next to the Doc and held his arm out for her to inspect.

"You realize you're going to have to go to the infirmary for stitches?" Jennifer assessed after prodding at the cut on his arm.

"I'm good."

"I wasn't fishing for your opinion. Dr. Cole can give you a local and have this stitched up in no time."

"Don't want drugs," Ronon informed her.

"That's what I thought. Hang on for a minute." Jennifer dug through her kit and produced a suturing kit. She gave him a stern look which of course had no affect, "I'm only doing this because I don't want to drag you down to the infirmary. I just got off work and don't really want to go back there any sooner than needed."

Jennifer cleaned the wound before looking back up at him, "I don't suppose that telling you who's on staff today would entice _you_ to want to visit the infirmary. Having a particular girl there to worry over you make the trip any more appealing, like it did for Private Andrews?"

At Ronon's blank stare Jenn slid the first suture into place. "Didn't think so." After finishing up the sutures Jennifer put a dressing over the injury to help minimize infection or re-injury.

"That should about do it," she announced, sitting back and stretching her back out a bit before removing the gloves.

"Thanks Doc," Ronon replied. He really was grateful to not have to go to the infirmary, especially knowing Keller wouldn't have been there to stitch him up. Although she probably wasn't aware of it, she'd be the only reason a trip to the infirmary could ever be thought of as appealing.

She'd intrigued him in an odd way ever since she became CMO of Atlantis. He'd not paid her much mind before then, but he'd found himself wondering about her after Carson died. Ronon was pretty sure most of his initial curiosity was due to the fact that she reminded him a lot of someone else who'd been in his life, a young, beautiful doctor. He'd watched her and wondered about the similarities between Melena and Dr. Keller and what the differences were.

While studying Dr. Keller over time that curiosity had evolved into respect and an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd been unable to protect Melena, or if it stemmed from what Sheppard would call a _crush_ on the Doc. Not that he'd ever let Sheppard know he found the Doc appealing in any way. The Doc didn't seem aware of his interest in her either and he didn't see any reason to change that.

Ronon was watching Dr. Keller finish packing up her kit, ready to leave when his attention was captured by the door to the gym closing. They both turned to each other and Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.

"Huh," Jenn voiced aloud, suddenly realizing how very alone they were with the door closed. It shouldn't make the situation feel any more intimate than before, but it most definitely did. She just hoped her sudden awareness of their privacy didn't come out in her voice. "I guess I'll see you around." It was definitely time to get going if her ability to make small talk had vanished. Jennifer turned and made her way to the door, more aware than she wanted to be of Ronon's presence just a step behind her.

As if she couldn't get more nervous, she felt even more clumsy when the door wouldn't open for her. After a few failed attempts she felt Ronon move forward to give it a try and she stepped out of his way.

"It's not working," he growled.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Jenn replied as she set her kit down and turned slightly away from the door. "McKay, this is Dr. Keller," she called into her com. When there was no response she tried again. "Dr. McKay, this is Dr. Keller."

Jennifer turned back around and looked at Ronon, not understanding why the scientist, who she was pretty sure slept with the damn com in his ear, didn't answer her.

"Sheppard," Ronon called then into his own com, but was met with the same result.

"Major Lorne, control room," she tried, remembering that Sheppard's team had the day off and might actually not be on their coms, "this is Dr. Keller, can you hear me?"

Ronon began to pace in front of the door and she could sympathize completely. "Do you think it's just this door that's broken?" she voiced aloud. Not getting or expecting an answer she continued, "Or maybe it's a base lock-down."

"Doesn't matter," he grunted, "we just need to find a way out."

"I'm pretty sure that _is_ the only way out of here," Jenn replied pointing at the door that Ronon was now looking over with both his eyes and hands.

* * *

Jennifer had finally had enough, for the last half hour Ronon had been reefing on the door with all his might trying to budge the door open far enough to get out. He'd tried to use the bantos sticks and other equipment he found in the room, but not even the knives he had hid about his person gave him any leverage.

Noticing the blood starting to seep into his bandage she decided to put a stop to his madness. The doc walked over to the door and placed her hand on his arm, effectively stopping his actions. "That's enough… you've probably reopened your stitches." Jenn pulled him toward the far side of the gym, to the bench and her medical kit, not releasing her hold on his arm. "We'll eventually be missed or someone will want to use the gym, either way it seems we're stuck in here for now so we should probably make the best of it."

"Unless it's a lock-down," Ronon couldn't help but iterate, justifying his actions.

"Well," Jennifer conceded, as she repaired the stitches, "if it is a lock-down there's nothing we can do until McKay overrides the protocols and unlocks the doors. There are plenty of Marines on duty today, as well as the staff in the gate room. I have a full staff on duty in the infirmary who've trained for just such a thing."

After Dr. Keller finished tending to his arm and rewrapping the injury he watched her repack her medical kit. "Anything in there that could help us open those doors?" he asked, eyeing her bag.

"I already checked. We're just going to have to find something to do in here until we're let out." Jennifer looked up at the man sitting so close to her. This was the perfect time to get to know him better.

"We could talk." Jennifer said at the exact same moment as Ronon suggested, "We could spar."

"I don't think so," Jennifer pointed at his arm. "You shouldn't spar until that heals or you'll just pop the stitches open again."

Ronon looked at Jennifer unsure what to talk about. "You have the rest of the day off?"

"Yep," Jenn replied searching for her own topic of conversation. "You have the day off as well?"

Ronon nodded his head, watching Jennifer's gaze move about the gym. He wondered at her thoughts, what she saw when she looked around…, but ultimately he was curious what she thought of him. "How are your sparring lessons with Teyla coming?" He'd been relieved to stumble upon the pair in the gym shortly after their run-in with the Bola Kai. The two seemed to have formed a quiet bond during the ordeal.

"We've actually put a halt to them for the time being, until after the baby is born." Jenn gave him a smirk, "You'd have to ask Teyla how I'm actually doing. I don't end up with my butt on the mat as often as I used to, so I call that improvement."

Ronon smiled back, enjoying her ability to make fun at her own expense. Despite what she encountered off-world or in Atlantis, she usually had a smile and a bit of sarcasm to amuse him, even if he didn't let it show. He'd also liked her initiative to become trained to defend herself. This was one of the areas where she differed from Melena, who'd once explained to him when he offered to teach her, that healers heal and soldiers fight and defend.

"You could show me what you've learned," he offered with just a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Trying to find a loophole in the 'no sparring till it heals' order?" she asked, trying not to grin at his obvious attempt to not sit idle.

"I won't use this arm," he offered, moving his arm behind his back to demonstrate.

"I've seen that before," she laughed, "with Sheppard hopping around on one leg and getting his butt kicked by you. No thank you."

Ronon broke out in a grin, not denying her assessment. Sheppard was too easy to goad into competitions or challenges. "I promise no hopping."

"I notice you said nothing about not kicking my butt," Jenn grumbled as she stood up and moved into the center of the mats, removing her uniform jacket as she went and throwing it back toward the bench.

After a little bit of stretching Jennifer turned and faced Ronon who was waiting for her to take up her stance. He already knew that she'd improved immensely during the last several months. He'd found himself unable to stay away when she was having a lesson, checking from time to time to see how she was progressing. Although he'd been sure to make his visits brief and without Jennifer's knowledge, Teyla was not as unaware but thankfully had never questioned his interest.

Ronon had watched Jennifer pick up the moves Teyla taught, not quickly, but through much repetition. He'd been amazed to see her pick herself up off the mat continually without complaint to try things again and again. Her determination to succeed was admirable.

Jennifer looked up at Ronon as she slowly took up a fighting stance. Now that she was in front of him she couldn't help but take notice of his powerful arms and broad chest as he stood crouched and waiting for her. She found herself suddenly quite self conscious of how inept she was sure she'd look and what he'd think. She mentally slapped herself, knowing that it shouldn't matter, but it did. This man's opinion of her mattered far more than it should.

Jennifer stood and waited for his first gesture of aggression, much more comfortable with defending herself than she was in putting herself out there and being the aggressor. As his first slow lunge came at her she countered it easily, before rocking back into the ready stance.

With each successful counter of Ronon's moves, Jennifer gained confidence in her ability. His small nods of approval from time to time encouraged her and she wondered not for the first time if being in a relationship with Ronon would be more physical, like this. Less of the traditional long walks along the beach, dinner and a movie style, but more of the sparring, running, movies with the team and frequent visits to the infirmary style.

Jenn's thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when she felt her feet swept out from underneath her. Once air filled her lungs again she opened her eyes and found Ronon leaning over her.

"You need to concentrate," Ronon felt the need to point out before extending his hand to help her up, his eyes catching the flash of pink that tinged her cheeks. He felt a familiar tug in his chest and for a moment wondered at her flush, his thoughts straying to the hope that maybe this attraction was not just felt by him.

"Ya think?" he heard her respond, her voice sarcastic, but her face held no anger, even if it had reddened slightly. She lunged out at him the next time and struck him on the left arm, catching him unaware. Her smile of victory was short-lived though when in the next moment he had her again lying on her back staring up at the hand he extended.

Ronon hadn't missed the tinge of pink again, although fainter, that painted her cheeks and felt a responding drive over come him to push her a little and discover its meaning. He volleyed several swings and jabs her way, lulling her into a rhythm before sending her back down to the mat with a perfectly executed faint with his left arm before sweeping her legs out from under her. This time when he helped her back up he pulled with a little extra force, invading her personal space. Although only for a moment before releasing her, his efforts were rewarded with a brighter flush than the time before, her eyes not quite meeting his.

In the next exchange he allowed her to get several good hits in before sending her to the mats again and then helping her back to her feet. He held her in place just a step from him for a little bit longer, his chest tightening at the breath she held and the uncertainty in her eyes. If he wasn't mistaken she was just as aware of him as he was of her. He gave her a small grin of mischief, acknowledging in the smile that his actions had been deliberate, before releasing her.

Jennifer turned from Ronon, stretching her back and rubbing at her sore muscles. She'd turned in this manner not only to catch her breath, but to also allow herself a moment to think. The sparring was becoming about something more than just killing time and she needed to clear her mind because it felt like there was some heavy flirting going on. Her brain was telling her no way, but the blush that heated her face even now from that last wolfish smile he'd given her, was disagreeing.

A part of Jennifer wanted to call it quits with the sparring. If she could, she'd claim a prior engagement or such and find a reason to leave. Being alone with her thoughts sounded appealing and would give her the time to rationalize what was actually going on.

But she couldn't leave. There would be no running away to hide, she had to turn around and face him again.

She found him waiting for her in a ready stance. Jenn moved into a similar stance before her eyes moved up to lock with his. She saw a knowing smirk on his face and something in his eyes she hadn't seen before and the need to push back became great. She gave him a quick smile before striking out and within minutes found herself needing to be helped up from the mat again.

This time as his hand grasped hers she gave it just a little tug. Not enough to pull him down, she wasn't even sure that was possible, but just enough that he had to use a little extra strength to counter it, and she quickly found herself mere inches from his chest. Jennifer took a deep breath before looking up at him but didn't initiate a step away, choosing instead to invade _his_ space.

Neither said anything for long moments, each staring into the others eyes, Ronon's left hand still clasping hers, trapped between them.

Jennifer broke the spell first, looking away uncomfortably. Did she step away? Could she step away? And do what? They were trapped in a room together and this moment, whatever it was, could not be ignored so easily.

Ronon tightened his grip on Jennifer's hand, bringing her attention back to him, "You're unexpected," he spoke into the silence. Ronon watched many different looks pass over Jennifer's face, most he couldn't identify, but the last and remaining expression was definitely confusion. For a brief second he wondered if he'd pushed too hard, but instead of putting distance between them she remained close.

Jennifer reminded herself that she was unable to run away_, locked room, remember_, she sarcastically berated herself. "Umm…," she started out softly, but quickly gained some volume as she sorted what she was going to say. "I'm not exactly sure how to take that."

Ronon couldn't help but be relieved to realize that she wanted to discuss this, no going back at this point. The Satedan opened his mouth to explain, but was quickly cut off by the blaring of an alarm.

Jennifer took a step back, concerned by what she was hearing, "The self-destruct."

Ronon took a step back at the same time before storming to the doors of the gym with a growl. "We need out of here." He searched for a good gripping point on the doors with his hands. Taking a deep breath he began to reef on the door.

"Ronon," Jennifer commanded from behind him, sternly. "Stop." She waited for him to turn before softening her voice and continuing. "We've already tried everything and if you keep that up you're just going to pop your stitches again."

The warrior conceded the point with a quick nod before taking up a pacing jaunt in front of the doors. His agitation caused the pacing to be exaggerated and his frustration was almost palpable as she watched.

Jennifer hated not being able to do anything and although she could sympathize with his brutal pacing, she was overwhelmed with the need to try to calm him. "You know, the alarm may not be a bad thing." The big guy stopped and just stared at her, almost daring her to continue. "It could just be a side affect of McKay restoring systems and such if this is a lock-down. I mean, just because we hear the alarm doesn't mean we should necessarily jump to worst case scenarios like illness or hostile take-over… or whatever it is you're thinking."

Jenn knew she was rambling on a bit, but as long as she was talking he wasn't pacing "Although I do wish they'd turn the incessant thing off," she added with a wince when, just as suddenly as it had started, the alarm went silent.

"See, just working through the kinks." Jennifer couldn't blame Ronon for his skeptical look when even her own voice didn't hold the right amount of conviction. She stepped around Ronon and tried the door sensors just to be certain they were still locked inside.

Ronon resumed his pacing, but Jennifer was suddenly weary. Between the sparring and the emotional struggle of both being locked in the room and trying to decipher what was going on between her and Ronon, she was exhausted. She walked over to the bench along the far wall and sat down, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up and under her chin. With her legs held secure with her arms, Jenn laid her head down on her knees and closed her eyes.

She couldn't say how long she sat like that. Jennifer's mind wouldn't shut off. All the reasons why the self-destruction alarm might've sounded now raced through her mind. As soon as one reason materialized and took precedent, another would push its way to the forefront. The thoughts of invasion, epidemic, the Ancients habit of making things that didn't quite work the way they should, even McKay tinkering with things he shouldn't all made their way through her mind.

At least all these thoughts helped her bury the ones that plagued her about the man across the room. What had he meant by "you're unexpected"? What did he think or feel when he thought of her. Had it just been flirting with all the looks and closeness or was he trying to feel her out, see what she thought or felt about him? Would he welcome her attraction to him? It kind of seemed like it at the time, but now she doubted her recollection.

"You okay?" Ronon asked settling next to her on the bench.

His sudden closeness startled Jenn. "Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured, lifting her head up and looking over at him, and then down at his arm.

"It's fine," he responded, knowing she'd need to make sure his injury was alright. "You're right, no getting out of here until they unlock the door."

"Hopefully that won't be much longer. I'm getting tired of sitting and waiting." Jennifer looked up at him as she finished, realizing that if she was hating it, it must just be killing Ronon. His answering grin caught her off guard. It had the ability to make her heart feel as if it had leapt in her chest and she quickly looked away.

"We could spar some more?" Ronon offered, his mind immediately going to the last moment of sparring before the self destruct alarm had sounded. She'd been so close, just a breath away from being in his arms.

"Or we could talk," Jennifer suggested. Of course all the things that she'd like to discuss would be so awkward to bring up. There was also the possibility that she wouldn't want to hear his answers or explanations to her questions.

Ronon looked away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and sort them into some kind of order. Her nearness, while something that he enjoyed, also made thinking a little more difficult. "What I said earlier…," he let his words trail off, wondering if she knew what he was getting at or if he'd have to explain himself better.

"About being _unexpected_?" Jennifer supplied, stealing herself for what he was going to say.

"Yeah. I expected you to leave… after the Bola Kai. When you went home to heal and see your dad, I figured you'd not be back." He watched her closely, gauging her reaction. He didn't want to hurt her. "But you came back."

"Surprised you did I?" Jenn said with a small smile.

"I thought you were weak."

Jennifer didn't like this assessment, but even more so coming from him. It was the last thing she wanted him to see her as, and yet it was how she saw herself most of the time. "It was a pretty accurate thought."

"No, I was wrong." Ronon knew it would take more than just those words to convince her that he didn't see her as weak any longer. "Wraith, Replicators, outbreaks of illness, alien possession and deaths, and yet you still chose to come back."

Jennifer looked away with a small smile, almost giddy with how good it made her feel to hear him say that about her. She did feel the need though to set him straight. "It isn't bravery that brought me back, or a death wish."

Jenn gave a sigh, wondering if he'd understand. "I was always smarter than the kids around me, even skipped grades… which of course just made my social situation worse. Even being asked to come here was a singling out which I'd lived with all my life. Being the smart one, the geek, the young one… I stuck out and no matter what I tried I was forever the odd one."

Jennifer looked back at Ronon. She gave him a grimace in way of an apology. She knew she was rambling on a bit, but she needed to finish. "I fit in here in Atlantis. Not only can I make a difference, but I have friends and peers, people who aren't singling me out for my uniqueness, but rather making me part of their team, relying on me to find cures and heal the sick."

"Here," Jennifer finished with a small smile at Ronon, "warriors are my friends and a Marine explosives expert is my best friend. I think this is where I belong."

Ronon gave here a smile. For similar reasons, the Satedan felt the same way about Atlantis and those around him. "Unexpected," he said with a small nod.

She gave him a grin and scouted a little closer, laying her head against his shoulder. She could feel the warmth radiating off him and she felt a contentment that contradicted their current situation of being locked up. A little wonder crept into her thoughts as well. She, Jennifer Keller, was sitting in a locked room, snuggled up to the most sought after man on base.

Ronon could smell a sweetness emanating from Jennifer as she laid her head on his shoulder. He'd smelled it before, just hints as she'd tended to his wounds on many occasions in the infirmary. Its combination of sweet and spice forever locked with memories that included the Doc. Sitting here with her so close the scent was sweeter and stronger. He turned his head slightly and leaned in toward her, her hair seeming to carry the scent.

Jennifer must've felt him lean in because after only a moment she lifted her head and with a slight turn, her eyes met his. He saw her eyes flit to his mouth briefly and his own breath caught. Without a conscious thought to do so, he found himself leaning in, his own eyes focused on her lips until they hovered over hers.

Suddenly the lights went out, startling him. He scanned the dimly lit room, the stain glass window behind them being too dark to illuminate the room much. He did notice that the door was still closed before turning back to her. With a slight nervousness he gave her a smile and leaned in again, her answering smile the only encouragement he needed, but before he could reach her lips, the lights sprang back on and the door finally whooshed open, seeming too loud in the quiet room.

Jennifer laughed a little bit nervously as she straightened, preparing to stand. "I guess we're finally free." She was disappointed that she hadn't been kissed, but a small part of her was relieved to be spared any embarrassment that might have occurred and just wanted to escape for now. Find a private place and just let her mind run away with all that _had_ occurred during their forced time together. Kisses could be complicated and the insecurity after of whether it meant anything or changed anything could give you an ulcer.

Ronon knew that if he let her go this opportunity would probably never present itself again. It was an opportunity he'd never truly considered beyond fantasies before today. Now that he knew this attraction wasn't one-sided he wanted to make a step that they couldn't take back so easily.

"You're off duty now though, right?" he asked stalling her departure, standing up himself to be closer.

"Yeah, ended shortly before coming to the gym." Jennifer felt so self conscious now, she didn't dare look up at him.

"Me too. Umm, they'll call us if we're needed." Ronon knew he was typically not needed unless there was a physical threat to the city. Jennifer herself had said her staff was trained for lock-down events. "Jennifer," he called softly, waiting for her to look at him.

Jenn heard her name on his lips and it sent a shiver of awareness through her. The door may have slid open, but they were still alone and in his voice she heard a note of question and challenge. She lifted her head, her eyes slowly taking in his chest, lips and finally his eyes before her breath caught at the heat she saw there. His lips lowered to hers and he was finally kissing her.

Ronon felt her sway slightly as their kiss heated up and he reached for her, pulling her close and holding her firmly in place, thrilling at the emotions she provoked as she returned his kisses passionately. The more overwhelmed he felt the closer he held her, unable to contain his own passionate response.

Jennifer heard her name being called, but it wasn't until the third or fourth time that it broke through and registered. She pulled back and looked Ronon in the eye for a moment before stepping away and turning slightly in embarrassment. "Dr. Keller here," she hoped her voice didn't betray her frazzled state.

Ronon watched and listened to her talk with the infirmary on her radio, hating the interruption, but slowly accepting that things had been escalating rather quickly and a step back to slow down was probably wise for now.

"It's not a problem, Amanda. I just need a couple of minutes and then I'll be there." Jennifer took a deep breath before turning around. Unsure of exactly what to do or say after she'd let that kiss get away from her, she decided to go with a professional demeanor. She looked up at Ronon, but allowed her eyes to focus on the wall just behind him. "I'm needed in the infirmary. Nothing too major, just a multitude of minor injuries from people trying to free themselves during the false alarm."

Ronon was glad to hear that it'd been a false alarm, he also understood her need to go, but he wasn't going to let her go without something from her. Some sign, words or actions, that said she was in this just as deep as he was. "You know, this…," he motioned between the two of them, before smirking warmly at her, "is going to take more than a couple of minutes."

As a blush rushed to her face, she couldn't help but grin. She felt a relief knowing that she wasn't going to walk away wondering if she was going to over think something that was more a 'time and place' thing than anything else. "It's going to have to wait until later then," she responded trying to keep the confidence in her voice and not let him hear the desperate hope trying to take over.

Ronon took the two steps separating them and kissed her firmly, hoping to erase any lingering doubts he sensed. He allowed the kiss to deepen, enjoying her response to him, before pulling back. "I'll save a seat for you in the mess hall for dinner."

With her mind still reeling after a kiss that had turned it to mush, Jennifer just smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice or her brain's ability to form coherent thoughts.

Ronon chuckled at her response and turned her around, giving her a slight shove toward the door. "They're waiting for you in the infirmary."

Jennifer walked toward the now open door knowing that she wasn't going to be very helpful in the infirmary. She'd be consumed with this welcome, but unexpected, turn of events the whole time she was away from him.

* * *

_**A/N2:**__ This was written for the Quarantine Day celebration today over on the Gateworld Forum for Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man). Come on over and help celebrate our favorite couple now or anytime. _

_Hope you enjoyed the story!_

_www dot gateworld dot net and choose forum, then SGA Characters and Relationships, then Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man)._


End file.
